


History is Happening in Manhattan (ACT 1)

by HamiltonFan2019



Series: History Is Happening In Manhattan (fanfic musical) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex goes from helpless to being able to defend himself here, Attempted crime scene, Attempted framing, Gen, Gina is the bad guy here, Historical, Mia is not to blame!, Or should I say bad woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: 2 new residents of Manhattan arrive, and one of them is quite peculiar...she even blames the other girl for attempting crimes. But when Alexander Hamilton gets involved, will he be able to survive, or will he surely die and Mia gets arrested and executed for the 'murder'? Or will Alex defend himself and stop this all together? (Fanfic Musical!) (ACT 1)





	History is Happening in Manhattan (ACT 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hamilton! Only my OCs! Also, this is going to be like a musical! This is ACT 1 of this fanfic musical!
> 
> LIST OF SONGS IN ACT 1:
> 
> What Is This Feeling? (Original musical: Wicked) -Sung by Mia, Gina, Hamilton, and Original Broadway Cast of History Is Happening In Manhattan-
> 
> Let It Go (DELETED HAMILTON SONG, NOT THE FROZEN ONE) -Sung by Laurens, Lafayette, and Hamilton-
> 
> Tomorrow (Original musical: Annie) -Sung by Mia-
> 
> I've Dreamed A Dream (Original musical: Les Mis) -Sung by Gina-
> 
> Journey To The Past (Original musical: Anastasia) -Sung by Hamilton-
> 
> Love Is An Open Door (Yes, it's Frozen) -Sung by Mia and Jordan-
> 
> Alexander (Parody of the song 'Belle') -Sung by Hamilton, Maria, and Original Broadway Cast of History Is Happening In Manhattan-
> 
> Let It Go (The Frozen One) -Sung by Hamilton-
> 
> Life's Too Short (Frozen Deleted Song) -Sung by Hamilton and Gina-
> 
> First Burn (Finale song of Act 1 and a Hamilton Mixtape song) -Sung by Hamilton, Lafayette, Laurens, Jordan, and Mia-

_(MIA runs to the stage, sitting down on a desk an understudy moved onto the stage. Meanwhile, another understudy moves another desk to face MIA's desk. GINA slowly walks to the desk, sitting down. She faces MIA. LAURENS immediately gives both women each a paper and a quill to write with. LAURENS leaves the stage. GINA and MIA begin writing)_

**(SONG ONE: WHAT IS THIS FEELING?)**

**MIA**

Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle

**GINA**

My dear father...

**BOTH**

There's been some confusion happening here in Manhattan

**GINA**

But of course, I'll care for my sister

**MIA**

But of course I'll rise above it!

**BOTH**

For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes

There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is...

**MIA**

Unusually and exceedingly peculiar

And altogether quite impossible to describe...

**GINA**

Blonde

_(MIA stands up from her seat in the dorm room, glaring at GINA)_

**MIA**

What is this feeling, so sudden and new?

**GINA**

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you

**MIA**

My pulse is rushing

**GINA**

My head is reeling

**MIA**

My face is flushing!

**BOTH**

What is this feeling?

Fervid as a flame

Does it have a name

Yes...

Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!

**MIA**

For your face!

**GINA**

Your voice!

**MIA**

Your clothing!

**BOTH**

Let's just say

I loathe it all!

Every little trait, however small

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl

With simple utter loathing!

There's a strange exhilaration!

In such detestation

It's so pure, so strong!

Though I do admit, it came on fast

Still I do believe that it can last

And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!

_(GINA knocks MIA with her fists. MIA screams as she passed out. GINA grins evilly. Before the MANHATTAN CITIZENS could speak, MIA stands up and goes to the center of the stage as the CITIZENS surround her)_

**MANHATTAN CITIZENS**

Dear Mia, you're just too good!

How do you stand it, I don't think I could

She's a terror

She's a Tartar

We don't mean to show a bias but Mia, you're a martyr!

**MIA**

Well, these things are sent to try us

_(The HAMILSQUAD goes through the crowd of CITIZENS and each look at MIA. HAMILTON rushes upstage)_

**MANHATTAN CITIZENS AND THE HAMILSQUAD (EXCEPT HAMILTON)**

Poor Mia, forced to reside

With someone so disgusticified

We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!

We share your...

**MIA/GINA AND _MANHATTAN CITIZENS/HAMILSQUAD (EXCEPT HAMILTON)_**

What is this feeling so sudden and new?

_Loathing, loathing_

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you 

_For her face, her voice, her clothing_

My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling 

_Let's just say, we loath it all!_

Oh, what is this feeling? 

_Every little trait, however small_

Does it have a name? Yes 

_Makes our very flesh begin to crawl_

_(HAMILTON rushes back to the stage, going to where he was standing earlier)_

**FULL COMPANY**

Ahh 

**MIA/GINA AND _MANHATTAN CITIZENS/HAMILSQUAD_**

Loathing! _(Loathing!)_

There's a strange exhilaration! _(Loathing!)_

It's so pure, so strong! _(So strong!)_

_(MIA and GINA go to center stage, looking at the audience. HAMILTON stands in between the women)_

**MIA, GINA, AND HAMILTON**

Though I do admit, it came on fast! 

Still, I do believe it can last! 

**FULL COMPANY**

And I will be loathing (Loathing!) 

For forever, loathing (Loathing!) 

Truly deeply, loathing you (Loathing, loathing you!) 

My whole life long! (Loathing, unadulterated loathing) 

**GINA**

Boo! 

**MIA**

Ahhh! 

_(MIA runs out of the stage to backstage. Meanwhile, GINA goes to punch a citizen in the nose, but HAMILTON pulls her away. A CITIZEN picks GINA up, going backstage with her)_

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE!


End file.
